plus_ultrabnharpfandomcom-20200215-history
Chosuke Komori
Chosuke "Chi" Komori is a student in UA High School's Class 2B, and is in training there to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Chi is rather short and slight, standing at only 5’ with a relatively skinny frame. She would look like any other young girl if it weren’t for the gigantic bat ears atop her head and the wings usually curled up at her side. Both her hair and fur are pitch black and silky soft, fluffy in its natural state. Her fringe hangs over her eyes, and rightfully so- she doesn’t really need them due to her absolutely TERRIBLE eyesight. When her eyes are visible, though, one will find an ambery orange glow- halloweeny! Though her sharp teeth and awfully pale skin can give off a creepy vibe, she’s too small to do any damage… or so you’d think. Personality Chi is extremely softspoken, both due to the fact that talking too loud can hurt her ears AND that she’s just kinda shy. Sure, she likes having friends, but, MAKING them is the hard part for her. Never having been good at talking to people, her bizarre appearance mixed with her forced friendly smile and general difficulties in social situations… it makes for a pretty bad combo. Nonetheless, she tries her best, and she’s working on.. well, herself! Her assumed creepiness isn’t entirely off, though, as she does have juuust the slightest fascination with villains and strange conspiracy theories- but we don’t talk about that. Abilities Quirk '''Natalidae: '''This quirk gives Chi the pseudo-anatomy of a bat, specifically a townsend bat. Her ears are gigantic and sit at the top of her head, constantly twitching and rotating to absorb as much around around her as possible. Her hearing gives her the ability to hear minute sounds from a maximum distance of 100 ft, but, her vision is severely impeded as a result (even with high prescription glasses.) However, with the help of an echolocating sonic screech above the threshold of human hearing, she can make out her surroundings about 30ft in front of her with relative accuracy. Like any bat, she has wings to help her glide around, each one 3 ft wide with sharp, cutting hooks on the top to help her climb and hang onto things. Sharp teeth, a short little tail, and an upturned nose make up the more minor aspects of her quirk anatomy. Like any bat, loud noises are extremely painful and essentially debilitating to her and many of her bones are light and hollow, making her herself pretty fragile. Super Moves Equipment Synposis History Chi, like most other mutants, was born with her quirk- it didn’t come as a surprise, her father was a manbat and her mother was human. Her parents did the best they could with her, mother relating to her more human side while her dad taught her how to get around on two legs and a pair of wings. Nothing could really prepare her for school, though, as her nervous nature made it nearly impossible for her to get out there and make friends. Worrying about judgement from her peers and being just anxious overall, she ended up mostly secluding herself and staying close to the arts to express herself. A consistent theme throughout her childhood, though, was herodom- her dad had wanted to be one, and the sheer confidence and astounding energy every public hero radiated gave Chi something to live up to. SHE wanted to have that confidence, to be a hero- so she started to work. Paired with a determination to better herself and an ultimate goal in mind, Chi shot herself through school with one goal in mind- to get into U.A and prove to herself and everyone else that she was better than anyone could have ever imagined! Year One Year Two Year Three Trivia Stats Category:UA Students